


Secret

by riacano



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom tord, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riacano/pseuds/riacano
Summary: Tord apparently has a SECRET. And Toms gonna find it out.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> just a rough draft that may or may not (probably not) have a sequel.

"Say, commie. Think you may smell something peculiar- i mean, apart from the stench from those rotting leftovers?"  
That's how it had all happened. The Norwegians slouching in sofa when the customary silence reigning in the house was unexpectedly broken. It used not to be broken this peacefully, nor did anything go through a peace process between them. If ice had to be melted, blaze of bickering would shatter it into wreckage.  
This abnormality explained why Tord darted a sideways glance at the sound source from under sandy lashes, a flicker of confusion in his eyes. He levered himself up, before getting rather perplexed by a strained, unfamiliar look the eyeless man held. Weird. Still, Tom may go doolally for aught he cared, which he knew would happen sooner or later, and he didn't think much, beginning in an usual mocking way with that puckish smile of his.  
"So you ask me. See, i ain't, and will never be, smelling anything else with my nose all bunged up by that odour- by the way, why don't you clear away the dishes and just stop them from stanking this place like a sewer?"each syllable he stressed was dripping with sarcasm. "Save. Two. lives. And. Thanks."  
"Oh stop grumbling you bastard-you know what, let's bag it all right? "  
Tom rolled his eyes, a bit testily. Knew he couldn't let his composure lost, though, since he's the one falling on his sword for starting this stupid conversation and what in front of him was a complete stupid asshole, which maybe the least favourite thing he'd like to deal with. But now there seemed to be something even worse.  
"Just lend me your ears, thank you." He sighed. "Seriously there must be something off other than that fuckin' odour around the air…nah not your disgusting pheromone either. " Paused. He stammered as he was at a loss for the right words. "Well, i guess it iiiiis- rose or something, I'm not sure exactly. Whatever. It just makes me - somehow, you know, feel kinda out of sorts."  
He tried to play this down. But that's an understatement, actually. Strange to say, he wasn't even allergic to any pollen at all, while the fact was…he's sweating profusely now, raging flames of frustration consuming his stomach.  
He had an erection.  
Tom began to fidget on his seat. Feeling a lump in his throat around the stifling aura, he's squirming slightly to hide his bulge, like what he sat on was practically prickly bramble. Presently another wave of heat washed over him, as he stole a glance at Tord and quickly averted it.

**Author's Note:**

> English aint my native language so forgive me and my syntax :(


End file.
